Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{4m - n}{6p - 5m} - \dfrac{5m}{6p - 5m}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{4m - n - (5m)}{6p - 5m}$ $k = \dfrac{-m - n}{6p - 5m}$